


Skygazing

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, Fluff Defense Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy
Kudos: 11





	Skygazing

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

The sky was a bright, vivid shade of blue, gleaming like a jewel that covered the entire world. Luka let her arm stretch upwards, opening her hand as she tried to capture the entirety of the sky’s beauty in her fingers.

“It truly is.” Ahim sat next to her on the picnic blanket, her ruffles spread artfully around her folded legs. The remains of their lunch had already been tucked back inside the basket that sat to one side, having been moved so that the girls could sit together comfortably as they watched the sky. “I remember the sky above Famille looking much the same, at one time.”

Luka, failing to take hold of the sky, let her hand fall back to rest on her stomach. Her head was resting on Ahim’s lap, cushioned by fluffy lace as she looked up at the clouds passing them by. “We never got a sky like this on my planet,” she said, her voice filled more with resentment than sadness. “Even when the snow stopped, the sky was dull and gray. Like dirty fabric.”

Grimacing, she closed her eyes and shook her head to chase the memory away. When she opened them again, the blue sky was still there.

“You will save them one day.” Ahim’s voice was clear and steady above the gentle background noise of the park. Her fingers carded gently through Luka’s hair, combing through tangles that had only barely started to form. “All of them.”

Chuckling, Luka reached up to grab for Ahim’s free hand instead and threaded their fingers together. She gave her princess a comforted squeeze and smiled. “Of course I will! And so many more.” A handful of pink petals drifted by on the breeze, and she paused to take the time to appreciate the sight. “We’re gonna save the universe, you know.”

Ahim smiled back at the girl in her lap. “Without a doubt.” She carefully bent forward to press a gentle kiss to Luka’s forehead. It was a regular enough gesture at this point that she only blushed slightly as she did so, then looked back up at the sky. “And we shall do it together.”

Luka grinned and set her gaze back on the sky, and beyond. “Yeah,” she murmured with the most hope she’d felt in a long while. “We really will.”


End file.
